In your head
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi llevan tres años asistiendo al Aoba Johsai; una de las academias de Miyagi especializadas en instruir a dúos muy peculiares. Dúos formados por jinetes y personas que pueden adoptar la constitución de animales. Hoy tienen su examen final. /Oneshot IwaOiIwa/ [Cambiaformas!Iwaizumi x Jinete!Oikawa] Para WeDon tDreamBlack.


**NdA:** le debía este regalo a **WeDon´tDreamBlack** porque quedó segunda en un concurso IwaOi que organizamos en Facebook so HERE YOU GO. El fic que vais a leer está basado en el fanart de **evercelle** , a la que podéis encontrar en tumblr. Básicamente; hay gente que puede cambiar de forma y personas que trabajan en equipo con ellos. Para qué; NO SE SABE. Cómo; TAMPOCO. Me he tomado muchas licencias para tratar de explicarlo todo lo mejor posible, así que si tenéis alguna duda sed libres de preguntarme lo que sea C: ¡Gracias a **YoucallmeJane** y a **Jeannette** por el beteo!

Ahora que he terminado las cosas que tenía pendientes puedo retomar mis fics (L). No sé si lo sabéis, pero hace unas semanas el contenido de mi pendrive se fue al garete y eso implica que perdí todo lo que tenía de _Cierto como el sol_ y _Confeti rosa_ ;w; Por suerte, ya he vuelto a empezar _Confeti rosa_ y tal vez pueda actualizar el fin de semana que viene.

Disclaimer: HQ no es mío, sino de **Haruichi Furudate** , y la idea que inspira este oneshot pertenece a **evercelle**. NO OS PERDÁIS LA PELI/OVA DEL SEIJOH QUE VAN A EMITIR EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES.

* * *

 **In your head**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

" _If I could only bring three things to a desert island, all three would be you"_ -A Softer World

* * *

Oikawa ha estado antes en ese vestuario. Hubo una primera vez, como en todo, y desde entonces la voz se le ha cascado (más grave, más oscura y peligrosa que antaño), ha dado un estirón que no presenta signos de ir a detenerse y ha comenzado a convertirse en una versión mejor de sí mismo.

Y no lo ha hecho solo.

Se ha duchado ahí las veces suficientes para saber que hay ciento noventa y dos baldosas recubriendo las cuatro paredes y que, contando desde la izquierda, el tercero de los siete espejos dispuestos sobre los lavabos lleva ligeramente torcido desde que Iwa-chan y él iban a segundo. Esa habitación ha sido testigo de lloreras y cómplice de triunfos rugidos a dueto y de los ataques de ira turbulenta de Iwa-chan, que a lo mejor abusa de esos capones suyos que hacen más ruido que daño, pero que nunca le ha puesto la mano encima a Oikawa estando verdaderamente cabreado. De hecho, el detonante de casi todos sus enfados suele estar relacionado con sus rutinas de prácticas. Gilipolleces temerarias y _prescindibles_ (en su opinión) como "Oikawa, no uses guantes hoy. Vamos a probar tu resistencia de agarre sin ellos" u "Oikawa, ¿crees que ya estás preparado para saltar desde el acantilado sin paracaídas?".

Ahora, sin embargo, el espacio le resulta demasiado luminoso e impersonal. Se frota las palmas (en las que no cabe ni una cicatriz más) contra los protectores de las rodillas y se sienta en el banco de madera, harto de estirar. No les dejan llevar reloj durante la prueba, para que no se relajen al obtener ventaja sobre el resto de equipos ni metan la pata movidos por las prisas, así que no sabe qué hora es, pero supone que en breve vendrán a buscarlo.

Se pasa revista por tercera vez desde que se vistió. Revisa los estudiados nudos de los botines negros y los cierres del mono blanco y celeste de spandex; la tela que usan los jinetes para entrenar. Es liviana y extremadamente flexible, y si uno la cuida bien puede utilizarse durante años. Resiste la transpiración, las cremas corporales y la mayoría de detergentes. Es como una segunda piel para Oikawa, que se pasa una mano por el pelo y se pregunta cómo lo llevarán sus amigos. Cómo lo estará haciendo Iwa-chan. No le han permitido establecer contacto de ningún tipo con él durante los últimos tres días, para que les sea imposible planificar una estrategia y dependan en gran parte de su trabajo en equipo, su coordinación y por qué no, su pericia en el noble arte de la improvisación. Es algo que el público valora mucho. Las cabriolas a la desesperada y los movimientos inesperados y bruscos. Y la originalidad de las transformaciones.

Lo que ignoran es que hace meses que Iwa-chan y él ya tienen un plan. Habría que ser idiota para no tenerlo, francamente. Oikawa está seguro de que sus otros compañeros también han sido lo bastante sensatos para pensar en algo con antelación. Nunca hay fecha para la PADS. Siempre tiene lugar en junio, pero nunca les comunican cuándo exactamente hasta que _pum_ , la tienen encima.

Este año tiene lugar en el campo de entrenamiento del Aoba Johsai, la academia a la que asiste Oikawa desde que finalizó su formación media en el Kitagawa Daichi.

Se está toqueteando el cinturón (provisto de un cuchillo de hoja corta, dos bengalas, un dispositivo de agarre para superficies rocosas que cuenta con una cuerda autoenrollable, otro con una ventosa incorporada y un arnés cuyas correas Oikawa ha comprobado minuciosamente) cuando la única puerta del vestuario se abre y el rostro tenso e intransigente del Primer Instructor Irihata se asoma por el marco. Va ataviado con la larga e imponente túnica color vino que usan los instructores durante la PADS; la Prueba de Aptitud Dual Superior.

El último obstáculo que deben superar Iwa-chan y él para graduarse en la academia. Están _tan_ cerca. Casi puede paladear la victoria. Sabe a azúcar y a caramelo y convierte todo lo que han hecho, todo lo que han pasado en un preludio.

—Es vuestro turno. —Le dice Irihata con gravedad, dándole un apretón afectuoso en el hombro—. Buena suerte, Oikawa.

Oikawa tiene preparada su respuesta. La ha reescrito, modificado y parcheado en su mente. Es el momento de soltarla. _Gracias a usted. Por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. No le defraudaremos._

En su lugar, da un paso que de vacilante tiene más bien poco y abraza al hombre que les ha enseñado casi todo lo que saben, y que ahora sonríe y se enjuaga los ojos sin mucho disimulo. Sin esconder la emoción y el orgullo.

—Cuento con los cuatro.

Siempre ha habido un peso plomizo y viscoso pendiendo sobre él pero ahora tira hacia arriba en vez de hundirlo, desdoblándose en alas que podrían subirlo hasta el sol.

* * *

Escucha la ovación de la multitud mucho antes de entrar en la plaza. Las hebillas tintinean pero no se oyen por encima de la orquesta de voces de mujeres, hombres y niños. Oikawa toma una bocanada de aire mientras se coloca los guantes de piel y esboza su mejor sonrisa al llegar al final del pasadizo y exponerse al sol plateado de junio, que ha despuntado fresco y despejado. _Unas condiciones óptimas,_ observa. Se deja envolver por la miríada de flashes de la prensa y las cadenas de informativos, y en cuanto saluda a las gradas enfervorecidas se le ocurre que las masas poseen el curioso poder de hacer que los recintos parezcan más grandes. Mentiría si dijera que el aflujo de gente le sorprende, no obstante. La PADS es todo un acontecimiento; se celebra solo una vez al año a nivel prefectural y trae a todo Japón de cabeza durante una semana entera. Son como una especie de olimpiadas.

Tampoco ha podido hablar con su madre, su hermana y su sobrino, ni con la familia de Iwa-chan, pero pone la mano en el fuego a que han venido. Se pregunta qué asientos les habrán asignado; dentro de esa multitud que agita pancartas decoradas con mensajes que son toda una declaración de intenciones, como "Team Date" o "Volad", y que luce las camisas y las escarapelas de sus equipos predilectos. Hay celeste, negro, naranja chillón, rosa pastel, violeta, blanco y amarillo canario.

 _No os preocupéis,_ le gustaría decirles. _Lo haremos bien. Estamos listos. Confiad en nosotros._

La tierra cruje como galletas de canela bajo las suelas de tractor. Oikawa es un ferviente defensor de la importancia que el descanso ejerce sobre el rendimiento físico, mental y emocional, pero aún así no ha sido capaz de aplicarse el cuento y dormir como es debido. Y pese a ello, no está cansado. Camina como si el mundo le perteneciera; como si pudiera chasquear los dedos y abrir las nubes de terciopelo. A menudo la inseguridad sobre sus propias habilidades se alía con su autoexigencia y le revuelve las tripas, pero a la hora de demostrar su valía siempre se sume en ese estado. La barbilla en alto. Un remanso de calma calculadora. El "hemos trabajado duro y estamos orgullosos el uno del otro" por bandera. Quiere demostrarle a toda esa gente que Iwa-chan y él son los indicados para hacerse con uno de los escasos y codiciados puestos que se ofertan ese año para la Unidad de Salvamento Marítimo y Operaciones Especiales (USMOE). Es lo que siempre han querido hacer. La división del ejército a la que anhelan pertenecer desde que no eran más que unos críos. Tuvieron que aguantar las burlas socarronas de algunos de sus tíos y de sus profesores de primaria, e incluso de sus compañeros, porque opinaban que era un desperdicio de potencial; que podrían tener un papel mucho más decisivo y memorable si formaran parte de la ofensiva, pero todas esas voces se fueron apagando conforme la voluntad de ambos comenzó a relucir y a eclipsarlo todo sin tambalearse lo más mínimo, porque hasta el más escéptico calla ante una determinación tan férrea como la suya.

Las copas de los árboles se mecen casi con pereza, nutriendo el espeso bosque que se erige hacia el sur del perímetro. Está compuesto de sendos semicírculos que dejan dos aberturas, una hacia la superficie frondosa y verde y otro hacia la ciudad, convenientemente desierta gracias al despliegue policial.

—¿Te lo esperabas así? —inquiere su amigo Makki, que ya está en el podio reservado para los candidatos del Aoba Johsai cuando Oikawa llega a su altura. Se ha decolorado y teñido las raíces oscuras de un fucsia furioso, mucho más vivo que el rosa pastel de costumbre. Para la ocasión. _Pinkíssimo_ , seguramente. Oikawa siempre le acompaña a comprarse los tintes, así que se ha aprendido de memoria las nomenclaturas de la mayoría de tonos de las marcas que Makki frecuenta. Siempre se las apaña para que todos le queden bien. Ahora mismo es como un cupcake humano. Oikawa sube el escalón de la tarima y se detiene a su lado, aguardando a la presentación. A pesar de la pregunta, lo cierto es que Makki no parece muy interesado en lo que Oikawa pueda contestarle. Ha sido así desde que lo conoce. Como si a sus dieciocho años la vida hubiera perdido la facultad de depararle sorpresas.

—No sé muy bien lo que esperaba —confiesa Oikawa, tendiéndole una mano enfundada que Makki aprieta y levanta, provocando una oleada ensordecedora de aplausos—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Adivina las palabras antes de que Makki las sonría con ganas.

—Mejor que nunca.

—¡...los jinetes en representación de la academia privada Aoba Johsai, Hanamaki Takahiro y Oikawa Tooru! —aúlla la comentarista, una chica rubia y de armas tomar que empezó sus andaduras en los torneos de PADS el año pasado. _Tanaka Saeko_. Oikawa no ha tenido ocasión de intercambiar más que un par de palabras con ella, pero después de escucharla cubriendo el último campeonato de Miyagi ya no se imagina a ninguna otra persona haciendo su trabajo—. Como seguramente muchos de los presentes recuerdan, Oikawa ganó el premio a Mejor Jinete de Nivel Medio de Miyagi hace ya tres años, y es uno de los favoritos de cara a este torneo junto a Ushijima Wakatoshi, el _cambiaformas_ que...

Makki deja escapar una risotada maliciosa. La disfruta con los ojos cerrados.

Dos azafatas trajeadas de azul eléctrico se acercan a ellos para ajustarles unos pinganillos a prueba de agua que van a necesitar a lo largo de toda la PADS, para escuchar la retransmisión de todo el evento. Hay cámaras distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del camino que van a tener que transitar, así que los comentaristas pueden ver todo lo que sucede a través de las pantallas.

—No me lo puedo creer —gruñe Oikawa con los dientes apretados, una vez que las azafatas se han retirado a una distancia prudencial. Esforzándose por no arrugar la nariz con desaprobación y echar a perder la sonrisa.

—Vaya una mafia —silba Makki—. Verás que sobre los del Karasuno apenas le dejan hacer énfasis, y eso que es la academia a la que va su hermano. Se nota que el vejestorio del Shiratorizawa es uno de los patrocinadores más gordos del PADS.

Muy en el fondo, Oikawa puede reconocer que independientemente de que el Primer Instructor del Shiratorizawa, Tanji Washijou, sea uno de los pesos pesados del campeonato en cuanto a recursos económicos se refiere, Ushiwaka es _bueno_. Bueno hasta dimensiones absurdas. Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun y él han participado en carreras de obstáculos amistosas contra él y sus tres compañeros y lo han comprobado en sus propias carnes.

—Ya que están, deberían hablar de su jinete —opina Oikawa con languidez, mirando de soslayo al podio de jinetes del Shiratorizawa—. De hecho, Ushiwaka no nos daría ni la mitad de quebraderos de cabeza que nos da si no tuviera el jinete que tiene. Hay que reconocerle su mérito a Tendou.

—Te aseguro que los medios no van a volver a hacerles la pelota en mucho tiempo —comenta su amigo, todavía risueño. Al abrir los ojos la mirada de chocolate templado ha cambiado, volviéndose acerada y afilada. Bronce puro. Asiente en dirección a Oikawa con osadía y fiereza—. Vamos a por ellos, Capitán.

Oikawa le enseña los colmillos, dejándose contagiar el desafío. Competitivo. Adrenalina en las venas. Anticipación en las puntas de los dedos.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Ya han presentado a los chicos del Karasuno. Sugawara y Shimizu charlan discretamente en su tarima encalada de azabache y detalles anaranjadas, ambos vistiendo el negro. Son razonablemente buenos y se llevan muy bien con sus respectivos _cambiaformas_ , al igual que Moniwa, el jinete del Date. Los del Wakutani tampoco son moco de pavo, pero Oikawa agradece no tener que vérselas con los locos del Johzenji, a quienes Kyoutani y Yahaba tendrán que enfrentarse el año que viene. Sus mayores adversarios, no obstante, los contemplan expectantes a unos diez metros de distancia, uniformados de blanco y morado. Tendou parece encantado de estar ahí, siendo irritante y estrambótico y brillante a su manera, por mucho que a Oikawa le duela admitirlo. Semi le contesta a todo lo que barbota con monosílabos, un poco alerta, y a Oikawa le da la sensación de que le inquieta más su compañía que lo que van a tener que hacer dentro de unos minutos.

La zona se va despejando y ellos se dedican a calentar y a estirar hasta que los llaman para formar.

—¡Jinetes! —retumba la voz festiva de Saeko por los altavoces—. ¡A sus puestos!

 _Vamos allá._

—¡Seeeemi! —berrea Tendou, trotando con él en dirección a sus respectivos postes—. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a romperles? —canturrea, fingiendo que Oikawa y Makki no están justo detrás de él.

—¿... sus marcas de velocidad? —aventura Semi, titubeante.

—¡Sus corazones! —exclama Tendou, todo júbilo y entusiasmo.

—Cuánto compadezco a ese chaval —suspira Makki, apartando los ojos de sus contrincantes y estrechando a Oikawa entre sus brazos en cuanto suena la primera campanada.

—Ya te digo —musita Oikawa, propinándole unas palmaditas de despedida en la espalda—. Nos vemos en la meta, Makki.

Querría quedarse con él un poco más. Tener la certeza de que Mattsun y él van a estar a salvo.

Su amigo le guiña el ojo y ambos se encaminan hacia la hilera de postes que se levantan en medio de la extensión de arena. Todos de la altura de edificios de diez plantas. _Aquí empieza todo_. A partir de ese momento, cada detalle cuenta por más insignificante que sea, así que Oikawa aspira una bocanada de aire y se aísla del mundo. Todo se sume en un silencio absoluto a su alrededor y lo único que escucha son sus latidos en los oídos. Los acompasa con paciencia y se ajusta las gafas tintadas para contrarrestar la claridad. Se quita los guantes para hundir las manos en el cuenco de talco que descansa junto a su poste. Flexiona los dedos antes de volver a cubrirlos y se concentra en lo que tiene delante. Mantiene un ritmo que considera aceptable a lo largo de todo el ascenso, con la respiración regularizada y el pulso bajo control. _Un ascenso limpio son por lo menos quince puntos. Cumple con tu parte. Iwa-chan cumplirá con la suya._

No mira hacia los lados hasta que llega arriba del todo y descubre que ha sido el primero en hacerlo.

La satisfacción no le dura mucho ya que de pronto, el estruendo de una explosión proveniente de la arboleda arranca un grito ahogado al público. Un nubarrón negro se eleva desde el área noroeste del bosque, y Oikawa reza para que no haya sido Iwa-chan. O Mattsun. La destrucción de medio natural resta hasta veinte puntos, y no pueden cometer un fallo tan descomunal nada más empezar.

—¡Jinetes! —truena Saeko—. ¡ _Atentos_!

Pero antes de que termine de advertirles, una majestuosa águila dorada emerge de entre los árboles, emitiendo un chillido imperial mientras otea los postes y emprende el vuelo hacia el extremo derecho de la fila.

El poste de Tendou.

Oikawa traga saliva. Nota el pedrusco de hielo formándose en el estómago. _Mantén la compostura. Mantén la compostura. Haz tu parte._

 _Iwa-chan. Dónde estás._

—¡Wakatoooooshi! —berrea Tendou, agitando los brazos como un molino y dando unos saltitos temerarios en su circunferencia. Es evidente que lo hace para pavonearse. Hay dos motivos por los que no necesita llamarlo, y uno de ellos es que Ushiwaka ya lo ha visto. El otro... _bueno_ , es tan básico para ellos que Oikawa ni se molesta en razonarlo.

Tendou se queda estático al divisar a una segunda figura salir disparada de la vegetación. Es parduzca y no tan grande como el águila, pero Oikawa reconoce el verde violento y fiero de sus ojos redondos. El alivio y la euforia se fusionan y se vuelven indivisibles mientras recorren su organismo como un balazo.

 _No he sido yo_ , escucha Oikawa dentro de su cabeza. Han perfeccionado tanto la telepatía que la voz de Iwa-chan suena alta y clara. Lo tranquiliza. _Ha sido Futakuchi, el_ cambiaformas _del Date. El tío del Wakutani le estaba obligando a rezagarse y ha perdido los estribos._

—¡Damas y caballeros, estamos ante un halcón peregrino! —informa Saeko por megafonía—. ¡Se trata nada más y nada menos que del ave más rápida del mundo! Aunque parece ser que el águila dorada le ha sacado un poco de distancia...

 _¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?,_ quiere saber Oikawa. _Trampas,_ le gruñe Iwa-chan. _Redes, cepos y esas porquerías. No he caído en ninguna pero en mi ruta había un montón. Siento haber tardado tanto._

Una vez se ha cerciorado de que Iwa-chan no está herido, Oikawa asiente y toma una decisión. Lo ideal habría sido esperar a que ascendiera hasta él, pero Ushijima está ya muy cerca de Tendou, así que Oikawa estira el brazo izquierdo y levanta el dedo meñique. Ejecutando _la señal. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._ El halcón le grazna con algo que Oikawa supone que es reproche, pero sigue volando hacia él como una flecha. A él su siguiente movimiento tampoco le hace mucha gracia, pero comprende que es necesario si lo que quieren es hacerse con el primer puesto.

Pone los brazos en cruz y un instante después salta hacia delante, cayendo al vacío. El aire a Oikawa le azota las mejillas. Se concentra para dirigir hacia abajo el tórax y la cabeza, y que la caída libre no lo aturda.

Las gradas emiten un bramido ensordecedor. Conmocionado. Un aullido que se rompe en dos en menos de un segundo, porque el halcón desaparece entre un torbellino de plumas y da paso a una silueta monstruosa y enorme.

—¿Qué diablos...? —farfulla Saeko, asombrada.

Ushiwaka también se ha transformado, aunque ha pasado casi desapercibido. Continúa siendo un águila pero su tamaño ha aumentado considerablemente, y ahora posee la envergadura de una pequeña avioneta. Tendou se sube a él con la boca abierta, mirando la escena bajo ellos con ojos desorbitados.

Las escamas son como esmeraldas colosales. El alarido suena como un concierto de rayos; como metal chocando y resquebrajándose. El animal da la vuelta en el aire para atrapar a Oikawa, que se aferra al vientre blando y frío y escala enseguida hasta el lomo plagado de púas gruesas y grises; del tacto de la piedra. Oikawa no puede verlo abrir las fauces pero su alarido le pone los pelos de punta. Sonríe con perversidad al imaginar las caras de todos los demás. Le ha medido los dientes a Iwa-chan en todas y cada una de sus metamorfosis, y esta se lleva la palma. Los más largos alcanzan los treinta centímetros. _¿Y bien?,_ masculla él. Interrogante e inquisitivo. A Oikawa se le escapa una risilla triunfal. _Los cuarenta puntos de transformación son nuestros, Iwa-chan._ Recibe un gruñido malhumorado por respuesta. _No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Tontikawa. Sabes muy bien lo que te estoy preguntando._

 _No me he hecho daño,_ le contesta Oikawa, sacándole la lengua antes de recordar que Iwa-chan no puede ver la regañiza. El rubor se le extiende por la parte alta de los pómulos. _Ya estamos._ _Te preocupas demasiado._ Iwa-chan es muy propenso a hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Comentarios cargados de "ten cuidado" y "el importante eres _tú._ Yo puedo regenerarme, atontado" y "jodido cerebrito, eres demasiado listo para _nuestro_ propio bien". No es el comentario en sí lo que le afecta, sino la _connotación_. El trasfondo. Ese "no podría dejar de preocuparme por ti aunque me lo pidieras porque somos un equipo y eres mi mejor amigo y un cabrón insensato capaz de sacrificar un brazo con tal de ponérmelo más fácil, y te he visto lesionarte demasiadas veces".

—¡Es un dragón! —se escucha gritar a una niña, horrorizada y fascinada—. ¡Se ha convertido en un dragón!

El problema es la _intensidad_. La vehemencia con la que Iwa-chan lo mira y cree en él pero sufre si Oikawa se ve obligado a contener la respiración bajo el agua durante más de dos minutos, o si tiene que lanzarse desde bastante altura como acaba de hacer. El vínculo mental es voluntario, así que Oikawa no siempre puede saber lo que piensa Iwa-chan, pero sabe cuándo está _bloqueando_ sus pensamientos. Y eso suele ser en los vestuarios, o al despedirse por las noches antes de irse cada uno a su dormitorio o en las duchas. Al menos, así era antes. Ahora sucede con mucha más aleatoriedad y Oikawa no es idiota. Cree tener una idea bastante aproximada de lo que pasa. Y lo que pasa le _gusta_.

Se ha prometido abordar el tema cuando termine todo. Cuando puedan distraerse de su objetivo y limitarse a comportarse como los adolescentes que son, aunque solo sea durante un par de días.

—¡Estamos ante una transformación histórica! —secunda Saeko, que parece haberse recobrado pero sigue exaltada—. ¡Hajime Iwaizumi, uno de los dos _cambiaformas_ del Seijoh, acaba de adoptar la forma de nada más y nada menos que un dragón! ¡Me quito el sombrero!

Aprovechando el desconcierto general, Oikawa susurra "vámonos, Iwa-chan" y se agarra con la diestra a una de las púas que sobresalen en la columna vertebral, dejando la izquierda levantada para mantener el equilibrio. _Aléjate un poco de los postes. Podríamos tirar a alguien,_ le indica, e Iwa-chan le hace caso y se impulsa hacia atrás. Oikawa se asegura a él con la ventosa del cinturón, porque Iwa-chan vuela casi en vertical y el movimiento del dragón es brusco.

—¡Estáis como una cabra! —oyen decir a Makki, que prorrumpe en una risotada incrédula, preparándose para subir a lomos de Mattsun, quien ha irrumpido en el campo casi al mismo tiempo que Reon y Asahi. Ha adoptado la forma de un bonito y grisáceo alcotán europeo, y se agranda como instantes antes ha hecho Ushiwaka—. ¡Estáis como una cabra los dos!

Si las circunstancias fueran otras, Oikawa le mandaría un beso volado.

Pero ahora no. Ahora se están jugando el todo por el todo y les toca pelear a sangre y hierro.

* * *

 _Reduce tu longitud y aligera el peso de los huesos, Iwa-chan_ le instruye Oikawa mientras dejan atrás el estadio, codo con codo con Ushiwaka y Tendou. _No vamos a poder competir en velocidad contra Ushiwaka siendo tan corpulentos._

 _Oído cocina,_ dice Iwa-chan. _Agárrate._

No es necesario que le advierta. Oikawa ya contaba con la reducción después de la exhibición, así que se ha aferrado a una parte céntrica para evitar soltarse más adelante. Iwa-chan empequeñece, cuidando las proporciones hasta volverse de la magnitud de una furgoneta.

Un par de helicópteros los siguen a unos cien metros, así como por lo menos una veintena de _cambiaformas_ y sus respectivos jinetes, todos en formación, listos para actuar si las cosas se tuercen y alguno de ellos se marea o sufre una bajada de tensión o se precipita al cemento debido a una sacudida. Bajo ellos, un millón de puntitos los anima y les señala con el dedo, poblando el entramado de calles de la ciudad, que desde arriba se asemeja a un laberinto sin límites.

—¡No está nada mal! El truquito del dragón nos ha pillado con la guardia baja —los felicita Tendou, alineado contra Ushiwaka; las manos hundidas en el plumaje del cuello—. ¿Alguien ha estado viendo Juego de Tronos?

Oikawa ni siquiera se molesta en establecer contacto visual con él. Esa es una de las especialidades de Tendou. Sacar de quicio a la gente.

—Dracarys* —espeta con simpleza, arqueando las cejas en su dirección deliberadamente y volviendo la vista al frente.

Obtiene una carcajada que deja un eco escalofriante mientras sobrevuelan la urbe.

-x-

El circuito cambia cada año pero los participantes se lo aprenden de memoria con mucha antelación. En áreas con muchos obstáculos, como el bosque que hace minutos cruzó Iwa-chan junto al resto de los _cambiaformas,_ la mejor elección son los animales pequeños y rápidos, si uno va solo.

Han tenido que cruzar una serie de túneles que han cortado para que la PADS pueda llevarse a cabo, e Iwa-chan ha tenido que transformarse en un guepardo tres veces más grande de lo normal para poder cargar con él, porque ambos habían coincidido meses atrás en que recorrer los túneles por aire era demasiado arriesgado. Algunos se estrechaban en varios tramos, y a pesar de lo mucho que habían entrenado, la posibilidad de que Oikawa se golpeara la coronilla contra el techo o de que Iwa-chan rozara una de las paredes laterales al tratar de esquivar o adelantar a Ushiwaka o a Tendou seguía siendo elevada, demasiado para valer la pena.

 _El barranco es la penúltima fase,_ jadea Iwa-chan, comenzando a resentirse. Han logrado unos segundos de superioridad sobre Ushiwaka y Tendou, pero solo porque el primero se ha transformado en un tigre siberiano a regañadientes. Las reglas de la prueba prohíben terminantemente que dos _cambiaformas_ se conviertan en el mismo animal durante una misma etapa, así que quien se transforme primero al principio de cada una tiende a llevar la voz cantante. Por eso los pinganillos a prueba de agua son cruciales. Para tener constancia de las elecciones que van tomando los equipos restantes.

El jaguar es más raudo que el tigre, sí. Pero Ushiwaka es un portento físico y a Tendou se le da escandalosamente bien guiarlo en sitios cerrados y angulosos, así que Oikawa está deseando que lleguen al desfiladero para que Iwa-chan pueda descansar un poco. Deben enfrentarse a ese trecho por separado y reunirse al unísono en el borde del acantilado.

Iwa-chan tendrá que seguir corriendo, pero por lo menos se librará de llevarlo a él encima durante un rato.

 _Aguanta, Iwa-chan,_ le suplica, acariciándole el pelaje de las orejas puntiagudas. _Tú concéntrate en transformarte antes que Ushiwaka cuando salgamos de aquí. Yo me encargo de lo demás._ Lo escucha resoplar con cansancio. _Puedes usar la regeneración para curarte la fatiga,_ le propone Oikawa, pero Iwa-chan niega con testarudez: _esto no ha terminado, Oikawa. Si abuso de ella para restablecer el oxígeno en la musculatura y salgo herido en algunas de las dos etapas que quedan vamos a estar muy jodidos._

Y Oikawa odia verlo así y tener que darle la razón pero no le queda más remedio.

 _De acuerdo._

* * *

Hay dos flechas en el muro rocoso que se alza frente a ellos. La que deben seguir los jinetes apunta hacia arriba. Unos agujeros diminutos roen la piedra polvorienta y plagada de raíces nudosas que se enroscan y revisten toda la superficie hasta perderse de vista, y Oikawa se prepara para saltar. Le huye la sangre de las venas cuando ve a Tendou salir despedido detrás de él y pasarle por encima a Iwa-chan y a él, enganchándose a una abertura en el peñasco con el arpón de su dispositivo y escalando.

—¡Que os dormís en los laureles! —los saluda con una floritura de la mano.

—¡Mierda! —farfulla Oikawa, girando el cuello para constatar lo que escucha en su oído.

Ushiwaka se ha convertido en una ardilla de las Carolinas. El cuadro podría ser bastante gracioso, pero ahora mismo supone una amenaza. _El tercer mamífero más rápido del planeta,_ escupe Iwa-chan, soltando un improperio mientras ven cómo el bicho se cuela por uno de los agujeros.

 _Haz lo que puedas_ , sisea Oikawa, incorporándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y apuntando hacia la pared escarpada. Saca el cuchillo del cinturón. _Yo me encargo de Pennywise*._ Y sale escopeteado detrás de Tendou.

 _No hagas ninguna locura,_ _Oikawa,_ es lo último que le escucha decir.

Más una súplica que una orden.

* * *

Oikawa puede sobrepasarlo en velocidad. Se ha ayudado con el cuchillo para subir y ha llegado a la llanura antes que Tendou. Es territorio minado, Oikawa es consciente de ello. No es como si fueran a quedarse sin pie de pisar uno de los artilugios enterrados, pero la bajada de puntos que podrían padecer por eso es desalentadora, y además están programados para emitir un flash que los cegaría durante casi medio minuto. Va con pies de plomo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —tararea Tendou, danzando y desenvolviéndose en ademanes exagerados. Alejándose de él a pasos agigantados.

Detesta esa condenada intuición suya. Si Oikawa no lo conociera pensaría que está teniendo suerte, pero no. Es un genio de la probabilidad y es muy difícil hacerle sombra en un terreno que parece trazado a medida para él. _Que no cunda el pánico_ , se repite. En una letanía infinita. _Es humano. No es invencible. Todos tenemos flaquezas. Ya caerá._

Y efectivamente. Un milisegundo. Eso es lo que tarda una red de cuerda gruesa en emerger de la tierra y apresar a Tendou, que cae al suelo emitiendo un gritito de disgusto y extrayendo el cuchillo de su cinturón morado para liberarse de las ataduras.

—Gracias, pero no —responde Oikawa con el timbre más mordaz del que dispone—. Mi cita me está esperando. —Lo adelanta sin apresurarse. Sin sucumbir a las ganas de salir volando de ahí—. Confías demasiado en tu destreza —le sonríe con falsa cordialidad antes de seguir avanzando.

 _Ya voy, Iwa-chan. Ya voy._

* * *

Iwa-chan, Mattsun y Ushiwaka aguardan en el regazo del acantilado. Los tres en su forma humana, como era de esperar. Las metamorfosis son agotadoras aún con años de práctica de por medio, así que han optado por descansar mientras los esperaban a Tendou y a él. En plena desnudez. Más mugre y barro que carne.

Las televisiones siempre pixelan la imagen pero Oikawa no tiene manera de rehuirla. Le laten los tendones y está sudando a chorros pero procura que los ojos no se le caigan del pecho de Iwa-chan.

Ushiwaka frunce el ceño con un deje de preocupación en cuanto no ve a Tendou cerca de él.

El temor por el bienestar del otro siempre es terrible. Algo que no pueden remediar. Así que Oikawa hace lo que haría cualquiera.

—Ha caído en una red —le explica Oikawa casi sin aliento—. Se estaba soltando cuando le he dejado atrás. No tardará en aparecer —y añade—. Desgraciadamente.

La expresión de Ushiwaka parece suavizarse. Asiente con sequedad.

—Gracias —musita, con una sinceridad aplastante.

Y antes de que pueda entablar comunicación con Iwa-chan, Mattsun se acerca a ellos y les propina un puñetazo en el brazo a ambos.

—Hanamaki y yo pelearemos a muerte por el segundo puesto. —Les promete, peinándose las cejas gruesas con los dedos—. Así que no cantéis victoria todavía.

Eso es lo que dice, pero la sonrisa traviesa sugiere que si Makki y Tendou llegan al acantilado más o menos a la vez, este último y Ushiwaka van a tener más de un contratiempo.

* * *

El último trecho consiste en bajar hasta una cueva submarina, rescatar un maniquí sin que sufra desperfectos y llevarlo hacia la costa, así que Iwa-chan exprime las fuerzas que le quedan para volver a transformarse en dragón y, al llegar al agua fría, el cuerpo se le ovala y las púas son sustituidas por una aleta dorsal y un par de branquias. Las piezas dentales siguen siendo prominentes pero disminuyen. La piel se le vuelve todavía más áspera; casi de la textura del papel de lija.

 _El tiburón blanco me da un mal rollo que no veas, Iwa-chan,_ lloriquea al sumergirse en el oleaje oscuro y salado. La oleada de frío es devastadora porque si Oikawa hubiera escogido una tela térmica habría sucumbido a la deshidratación intentando subir por el poste. El spandex ha sido un acierto durante todo el trayecto pero ahora es un talón de Aquiles, así que Iwa-chan aletea con la celeridad idónea para que no se le acabe el aire ni tenga principios de hipotermia, y para que la presión del agua tampoco le haga mella. _Es tope de feo y siniestro, en serio._

 _Cierra el pico o te morderá el culo, pringado._

 _No es mala idea,_ piensa Oikawa. Olvidándose (o no) de bloquear el canal de comunicación con Iwa-chan. Casi lo han conseguido. Ya no tienen por qué guardar las apariencias.

 _Qué,_ dice Iwa-chan, y Oikawa daría todo lo que tiene por poder ver su auténtica cara.

 _Qué,_ se limita a contestarle, extenuado y sinvergüenza.

Oikawa agradece que el maniquí esté prácticamente a la vista. Es de color carne, y donde debería estar la frente si tuviera rostro relucen las iniciales celestes de su academia. Le arden los pulmones. Flota hasta él para cogerlo con delicadeza, porque suelen tener alguna extremidad floja, y corta las ligaduras que lo atan a la piedra cubierta de musgo. Oikawa lo afianza a Iwa-chan con la cuerda, palpándolo para averiguar si presenta alguna lesión.

 _Es el codo derecho, Iwa-chan,_ le informa, a punto de perder el conocimiento. _Cuidado con su codo. Está dislocado._

* * *

Oikawa recuerda la bocanada de aire puro y salino. Pedazos de la travesía hasta tierra. Recuerda a Iwa-chan echarle la bronca ( _"Oikawa", "oye, Oikawa", "mira que eres gilipollas",  
"por qué cojones eres tan perseverante", "por qué no me dijiste que te estabas desmayando, coño", "ni se te ocurra soltarte porque no te va a gustar ni un pelo que tenga que llevarte con los dientes"_) y recuerda escucharse sonreír "has tenido ideas peores" y resistir hasta llegar a la orilla concurrida y cruzar la meta portando al maniquí entre vítores, confeti y tambores. Y la voz de Saeko, la de todos coreando "Seijoh" y "lo han hecho" y "felicidades".

Se acuerda de la arena mojada bajo los pies y luego granulosa contra los labios, al caer de rodillas. _La posición solo es válida si el equipo llega a la meta estando ambos conscientes._

Y luego todo negro.

* * *

Oikawa ha acabado en la enfermería más veces de las que le gustaría, aunque nunca se había despertado rodeado de tantos dulces. En la mesilla hay de todo. Tabletas de chocolate relleno de arroz inflado, mochis sabor a mora, mango y mantequilla de cacahuete, dorayakis de judía roja, pockys de yogur de arándanos, chocolatinas de avellanas, caramelos de fresa y galletas de almendras. Asimila la realidad.

 _Campeones._ Campeones de Miyagi. Casi le da miedo pensarlo y que no sea cierto. ¿Y si algún otro equipo ha reunido más puntos que ellos? ¿Y si le han fallado las piernas demasiado pronto?

—No estás soñando —bosteza una voz familiar a su lado, empujando algo metálico y dorado contra él que Oikawa identifica enseguida—. Hemos ganado la copa.

La luz de media tarde se filtra por las cortinas verde claro y le pica en la nariz. Se le mojan los ojos y tiene que apretar los dientes para no llorar.

 _Campeones._

Hay tanto que quiere hacer. Abrazar a su madre y a su hermana y a Takeru y a los padres de Iwa-chan y a Makki y a Mattsun.

¿Cómo habrán quedado Makki y Mattsun?

—Terceros —revela Iwa-chan, intentando reprimir la sonrisa complacida—. Les ha cabreado que no estuvieras para sacarnos fotos en el podio, así que ya te las verás con ellos después. Están en la sala de espera.

Podría abrazar a Iwa-chan. No lo hacen muy a menudo, pero ahora tiene un buen pretexto para hacerlo. Podría decirle al oído que le gusta. Que si han llegado tan lejos ha sido gracias a él. Preguntarle si le parece bien que a partir de hoy se saluden y se despidan entre besos.

Proponerle que no se despidan nunca. Hincar la rodilla y declararse como en las pelis, con alguna frase mítica estilo "si tuviera que llevarme tres cosas a una isla, todas serían tú".

 _Te pasas de cursi, tío,_ masculla Iwa-chan, azorado.

—Guay.

—Dicho eso: voy a matarte —le gruñe Iwa-chan, desperezándose en la butaca adyacente a la cama. Sonrojado sobre el moreno. Hasta las orejas. Oikawa da un respingo mientras se pone de pie. Vuelve a llevar puesta la túnica cian con broches blancos del Aoba Johsai, desorganizada sobre el cuello arrugado de la camisa azul heráldico. _Voy a echar de menos verte con ella puesta._

 _Puedo ponérmela las veces que quieras._

Y es ridículo, fingir que no están oyendo lo que el otro está pensando.

 _¿Y también te la puedes quitar, Iwa-chan?_

El verde se oscurece y se enturbia.

—Solo si me lo pides por favor.

 _Tienes unos fetiches muy raros,_ le increpa Oikawa, e Iwa-chan no quiere perder la seriedad pero se le escapa una risa grave y limpia.

—Ya. ¿Puedo ver a mi familia primero? —inquiere Oikawa, esperanzado. La voz tomada como si estuviera de resaca.

Iwa-chan aparenta considerarlo.

—Y una mierda.

Le coge la cara y lo besa contra la almohada, y Oikawa tiene los labios resecos por el salitre y por dormir con la boca abierta y sabe a suero y espera que a Iwa-chan no le dé grima. _Me da más grima escucharte roncar,_ confiesa. Le acaricia las palmas de las manos surcadas de huellas claras y Oikawa entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Hace tanto que no besa a nadie que no está muy seguro de no estarlo haciendo fatal, pero Iwa-chan jadea _si esto es hacerlo fatal cuando lo hagas medio bien me vas a dar un puto infarto._ Oikawa se ríe sin querer y pensando _como no paremos con las hazañas vamos a cubrir todo el cupo de nuestras vidas, Iwa-chan._

 _Qué dices,_ suspira Iwa-chan, calor y humedad contra su boca. _Esto es solo el principio._

* * *

Para escribir este oneshot he consultado la página de _Todotelas_ para informarme sobre las propiedades del spandex,en para documentarme sobre las cinco aves más rápidas del mundo, en _Muy Interesante_ para hacer lo propio con los mamíferos más veloces y en _SpotmyDive_ para informarme sobre los peces. _Dracarys*_ es una palabra dicha en alto valyrio; un lenguaje perteneciente al universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego (cuya contraparte televisiva es Juego de Tronos). Su equivalencia en nuestro idioma es "fuego de dragón". Una de las protagonistas de la historia la utiliza para ordenar a sus dragones que quemen objetivos, normalmente soldados enemigos. _Pennywise*_ es un nombre que adopta el ser que aparece en It, y que normalmente se representa a sí mismo como un payaso con el pelo rojo y el rostro pálido.

 _Si os ha gustado y me dejáis un review Iwa-chan os regala su túnica firmada :D No olvidéis que podéis encontrarme en Facebook si me buscáis como **Janet Cab Fanfiction** (L)._


End file.
